


Pocketful of Thorns

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Jon still ends up at the institute, Tumblr Prompt, gaming channel au, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Jon and Georgie used to have a Let’s play channel where they played horror games.





	Pocketful of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don’t play horror games so I had to implore help from a few friends and actually watch the one horror-ish game I liked again. Uh, mid-2013 gaming YouTube for a slight timeline note. The channel name is credit to @radiosandrecordings for thinking of a wonderful pun that Jon would hate. Also I have no audio editing experience so I tried.

_University time_  
Jon woke up to Georgie editing another one of the videos they’d recorded the other days. She was clicking away at the keyboard and was trying to fix the noise, at least that’s what it looked like without his glasses.  
“Oh good, you’re awake. Come here and help me with this.”  
Jon yawned before grabbing his glasses. “Sure. Which bit?”  
She pointed at some sound waves that wouldn’t remove.  
“These ones.”  
He nodded and took the computer from her. “Why are they overlapping with this other bit?”  
She shrugged, “That’s what I’m trying to figure out. It wouldn’t let me edit it without losing the whole section.”  
He sighed, “Of course. I’m going to back it up first so that whole thing doesn’t crash.”  
“Mmm. Should I get you some tea?”  
“That’d be good.”  
 _Now_  
Jon was stuck on a case and didn’t feel like emailing Elias to get clarification on a point so he put on an old episode of _Blood, Sweat, and Fears_ and sat back listening to Georgie and him play through some cheesy horror game. Christ, he almost missed those days. All the hours they’d put into those videos… at least it helped Georgie with her podcast.  
He laughed at the blood that’d shown up on the screen, it was more like ketchup compared to today’s graphics but it still got the point across. He barely heard the door open before he saw Martin standing in front of his desk.  
“Yes? Do you need something?” Jon asked before pausing the video.  
“No. I just thought I heard something strange.”  
Jon blinked, “Me laughing is strange?”  
“That was… you?”  
“Yes, I was watching a thing I did in uni.”  
“Oh?”  
Jon paused. “Come here.”  
Martin moved to behind the desk and Jon pressed play after handing him the earbuds. The fake blood faded away from the screen and continued down the corridor.  
“You… you did this?”  
“Yeah. I don’t think my voice has changed that much.”  
Martin chuckled. “I just didn’t think of you being a guy that would do this, that’s all.”  
Jon shook his head. “You can thank Georgie.”  
Martin nodded. “So did you have a question about this file…?”  
“Yeah actually…”  
 **~Fin**


End file.
